


Blood

by im_the_death_of_a_bachelor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor/pseuds/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor
Summary: Gerard Way meets a girl. She's different... She doesn't seem to expect anything of anyone and seems to expect so much of herself. She seems unsure. She seems like no one he's ever seen before. Just the person he needs to meet. The person his girlfriends not, his best friends not, his brothers not. Everything they do together is different.





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the road. I drove to school but I wanted to make a quick stop at Starbucks for some afternoon coffee. I had a huge report due the next day and needed a lot of caffeine to get it done on time. I opened the door and as usual stumbled over the step. I dropped my wallet and it opened and all my change flew out.

 

“ _ Shit _ !” I said.

 

“Woah that's unfortunate,” a guy said. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes. For a moment I was paralyzed. Then I realized I was blocking the exit like a fool.

 

“Heh yeah,” I laughed and squatted to collect my coins. To my surprise he bent down to help. He picked up my wallet and saw my student ID.

 

“Senior in High School, huh,” he stated the obvious. “My names Gerard. Don’t worry I already know your name.” He laughed a little pointing to my ID.

 

He handed me my wallet and I put all the coins in. I looked him in the eyes. I almost drowned. Then I noticed his bleach blond hair.

 

“Is your hair naturally that blonde?” I almost wanted to touch it. He reminded me of a nervous Jack Frost.

 

“Oh no I just dyed it,” Gerard laughed nervously. “I’m the typical college drop out.”

 

“I would ask for the story, but I need coffee. Want to join?” I knew I was being forward, but he seemed like the type to be oblivious to flirting.

 

“Sure,” he said, proving my hunch correct.

 

We sat after I ordered my coffee. “So what’s the story?”

 

He grunted. “I was studying art. And I loved it. Aced all my classes...made a lot of friends...had a future all set up.” He sipped his coffee. “But then my friend, Frank Ireo, had a good idea.”

 

“And what was that,” I asked.

 

“He wanted to start a band. So we did. We released an album and it was awesome.”

 

“What was the name?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, I broke up the band. I felt so pressured by my girlfriend and family to be famous and sing; ruined the fun.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He looked into my eyes and something flickered. “You planning on going to college?”

 

“I don’t know,” I admited. “I have an idea of what I want to do, but I have doubts too.”

 

“It’s good to have an idea.”

  
  
  
  


After coffee he offered to bring me to meet his friends. I agreed to go. Stupid, I knew.  _ He could be a rapist. A serial killer. A pimp.  _ I tried to shrug the thoughts off. I made conversation as we walk.

 

“So who’s your girlfriend?” I asked.

 

“Her names Lyn-Z,” Gerard said. “I like her, but..”

 

“But?”

 

“Nothing. Hey you know what? We’re having a party Saturday. I’ll introduce you then?”

 

I look him in the eyes for the third time today. I see desperation. But not for me, I can’t see what. “Sure.”

 

“I’ll pick you up from your house at six?”

 

I nod and he walks me to my car. I wave and drive home. I know its not a date and he has a girlfriend. But I know he saw something. That flicker… it was something different.

 


	2. Lyn-Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lyn-Z would never really be as awful as I'm making her out to be, but I need a "bad guy"-ish figure so :/

I played with the rip in my black jeans as I watched the clock tick. I’d been doing this for seven minutes. Three more until six when Gerard would take me to this party. I put the hood of my red hoodie up just to put it back down. My phone went off. It was Gerard.

 

_ Running a few minutes late. B there in a few min. _

 

I sighed. I began to tap my foot. My converse shoes made a loud cracking sound. If my family was home they’d have told me to stop. Minutes ticked by so slowly. It read 6:10 when I heard the honk of Gerard’s car. I ran out and got in the car.

 

“Pretty nice car for a college drop out,” I teased.

 

He laughed. “What can I say? Without those student loans I do pretty good for a twenty-three year old.”

 

I blushed and turned my head out the window.  _ Twenty three? He never fucking mentioned he was five years older than me!  _ I took a breath. I’m eighteen. This is legal.

 

“So where is the party?” I turn back to face him as he backs out of my driveway. 

 

“Lyn-Z’s place. She likes to throw parties and be wild,” Gerard informed. 

 

“Do you?”

 

Gerard gave me a look, considering my question. It was purely curiosity and he came to that conclusion. 

 

“I’m not a fan of parties but she likes them and that’s what matters.”

 

“Is it?”

 

He gave  me another glance, but this time he remained silent. The rest of the ride was quiet too. I wondered if I was rude. We pulled into the driveway of a house. We walked in. There was a huge crowd but Gerard lead me to a corner where his girlfriend and three guys were.

 

“Hey guys,” Gerard said. Everyone said hey. 

 

“This is the girl I mentioned,” he introduced me. “This is Lyn-Z, this is Mikey, this is Frank, and this is Ray.”

 

Lyn-Z eyed me deciding whether I was a threat or not. “How old are you?”

 

“I’m eighteen,” I replied. 

 

“She’s finishing up high school Lyn,” Gerard said with a slight hatred I hadn’t heard before. 

 

“Mh, well, Ge you ready to party?” She took his hand and lead him away. 

 

“So you must be the infamous Frank Iero?” 

  
  
  


Lyn-Z came back without Gerard. She looked at me. “Aren’t you tired? It’s like midnight?”

 

I glanced at the clock. “Not really.”

 

She rolled her eyes and sat down. “Maybe go make your own friends now little girl.”

 

“Lyn-Z…. she’s just a friend,” Ray stepped in. 

 

“So? I don’t want her getting any ideas about stealing Ge,” Lyn-Z scowled at me. 

 

“It’s ok guys I’ll just go sit somewhere else,” I said. 

 

As I started walking away I heard Frank speaking. “She’s so young Lyn, she needs us to look after her…”

 

I put my hood up and looked for a closet I could hide in until the party ended. I found what must’ve been the only closet in the house and opened it. When I opened it I saw Gerard sitting in their curled up in a ball playing on his phone. 

 

“Gerard?”

 

He looked up. “Hey! How’d you find me?”

 

I scooted in and shut the closet door plunging us into darkness. “I was actually looking for a closet to hide in.”

 

“What a coincidence I’m hiding in this one,” he giggled. 

 

“Hiding from what? All those adoring friends and a girlfriend who basically chased me away?”

 

He sighed. “If I told you it would prove Lyn right.”

 

“So what? You can’t bottle everything up. It’s not healthy,” I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

He waited a moment. “Lyn-Z is cheating on me. She doesn’t know I know but she’s trying to accuse me of cheating even though she knows I’m not. She says it’s with you.”

 

“And talking to me in a closet while we hide from a party is cheating?”

 

“Well...no, but in her mind yes.”

 

I snort. “Gerard she’s wrong. You can talk to me it’s not cheating.”

 

“I know.”

 

I look over and somehow make eye contact through the darkness. I can tell he gets the message I want him to talk to me. 

 

“I wrote a song,” he told me. “I call it ‘Blood’. It’s about how they always ask for everything and it’s never enough.”

 

I nodded. “Sing it?”

 

He shook his head. Silence falls. The dark room teases me, making me want to go to sleep. I surrender to sleep and my head falls.

  
  
  


I wake up with my head on Gerard’s shoulder. He seemed to be awake but the closet is dark. I went to say something but he holds a finger to his mouth signaling to be quiet. 

 

“His car is still here so where is that asshole,” Lyn-Z asks. 

 

“Lyn calm down. You know how he feels about crowds he’s probably asleep in the bathroom,” a voice said. 

 

They walk away. Gerard looked over and whispered. “We need to sneak out before she gets mad.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She’s awful when she’s mad,” he grabbed my arm and slowly opened the closet door. We walk out and run to his car. I ducked down as he started it to avoid Lyn-Z’s gaze and he drove away. 

 

I looked over and saw a bruise on his arm. “What’s that?”

 

He looked down and hesitated. “Got into a fight last night.”

 

Gerard did give off an edgy vibe but he didn’t seem like the violent type. “No.”

 

He looked at me surprised. “ _ Yes _ .”

 

“Gerard tell me the truth!”

 

He sighed. “Lyn-Z hit me because I brought you.”

 

I gasped.  “Gerard! That’s toxic you need to get out of that relationship.”

 

“I’m not completely innocent.”

 

I felt chills. “What?”

 

“We do have a very toxic relationship where neither of us are innocent.”

 

I knew he could sense how awkward I felt. He pulled the car over and looked at me. “I want you to know I wouldn’t hurt you. I’m not violent, I don’t hurt friends.”

 

“Have you laid a hand on Lyn-Z?” I could feel myself shrinking away from him. 

 

“In self defense… and I can be a bit rough during particularly intimate times…”

 

I gagged. “Ew Gerard, I don’t need to know what you’re like in bed!”

 

Gerard winked at me. “Sure you don’t.”

 

He started the car back up and we drove away. 

  
  



	3. More Than Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long. I thought I posted it, but apparently I didn't. My bad.

I went to Starbucks as usual to get a green tea. I wasn’t paying too much attention, this was my usual Friday schedule. As I walked in I bumped into someone. I looked up from my phone to apologize. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t-“

“Woahh calm down there it’s just me,” Gerard said. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. “I don’t remember ever seeing you here and now your here all the time!”

He laughed. “I’ve always been here. I work here. I get off just before you arrive.”

I raised an eyebrow. That was weird. I usually notice people but somehow missed the most interesting person in the room. He invited me to sit with him while I drank my green tea. I agreed. 

“So how’s things with Lyn-Z?” I took a sip of my tea. It needed a bit more honey but for some reason what Gerard had to say was more important.

“The same as before. I don’t quite know what to do. I tried moving out into my own place. Helped a little but honestly I think it made her more…. I don’t know.” He looked down. “I have no escape.”

“Why, you live close to her?” I tried to imagine him in one of the houses on the street Lyn-Z lived on. 

“No I have an apartment closer to you than her. It’s just that whatever I do seems to provoke another explosion, you know,” he said. 

I nodded trying to understand. Seemed like my parents almost. But my parents weren’t abusive. 

“Can I see it?” I asked. 

“See what?”

“The apartment.”

He looked at me with one of those glances. I saw that flicker again. This time it lasted longer. I couldn’t read it but it showed me something. Something I couldn’t put my finger on. 

He offered to drive me so I wouldn’t get lost. I got into his car and we went to his apartment. True to his word it was close to me. It was a few roads away, I could easily walk. Gerard lived on the second floor in a studio apartment.  _ That’s probably all a college dropout could afford. _ I tried to push the cruel thought away. 

“This is the cave I live in,” he said. 

My eyes wandered over to the bed. I noticed him follow my gaze. When I looked in his eyes that strange flicker was there. It stayed unmoving. I saw desperation like I did before. I walked closer to him. It wasn’t for me. It was for that escape. It was hunger for something different. 

“You know,” I whispered realizing how close we were. “This apartment is… very different.”

He nodded keeping our eye contact. “It’s a bit difficult trying to fit in all the time. Might as well not fit in at all. I love different.”

“Mhm different what?” I asked. 

He considered me. I saw my reflection in his eyes. For once I saw nothing different. When I saw me I saw the desire I saw in the man in front of me. 

“Oh you know different clothes, different colors…. different people.”

He couldn’t hold back much longer. He grasped my face and kissed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He picked me up and carried me to his queen sized bed. 

In between kisses he whispered. “I’ve been thinking of you since the closet. You stayed in my mind.”

He threw me onto the bed with such force it frightened me. I remembered what he said earlier:  _ I can be a bit rough in particularly intimate times.  _ My mind sent out alarms. I wasn’t ready for rough I was only a virgin. 

“Gee,” I whispered. “Gee I’m a virgin..”

He moaned, I wasn’t sure if it was with glee or disappointment. “Then I better make sure your first is good.”

He kissed my lips with intensity, grinding his hips against mine. I was pinned under his body. He suddenly weighed so much. Gerard stripped his shirt off and I followed suit. Soon everything was off and he was kissing me harder and he was hard. 

He began to move his kisses further down my body. Then I remembered Lyn-Z and her accusations against Gerard. I quickly put my hands on his head and tilted it to look at me.

“Gee, I want this so much-” I started.

“So do I,” he said.

“But we can’t. You’re dating Lyn-Z and you know what she thinks.”

“Oh. Right,” he pouted. “Well. She’s cheating on me. So why can’t I?”

I sat up and held his hand. “I know you’re hurt and want to get her back, but I’m not the girl for that. I really like you. But I’m only in high school and I can’t get in this mess.”

“Still friends?” He asked. He obviously didn’t understand girls.

“I think it’s too late to be just friends Gerard,” I said.

“I like you so much, I don’t want to lose you.” He tightened his grip on my hand.

“We can be more than friends. But nothing else as long as you’re with Lyn-Z,” I said.

“I should drive you home.”

I sat on my bed listening to music. I replayed everything that had just happened.  _ We almost had sex! He knows I’m a virgin!  _ The look in his eyes burned itself into my memory. I shook my head as if it would make the image disappear. No such luck. He said he likes me. I blushed so much. I found it funny how a man could be in love one day only to realize it wasn’t true love the next day. I suppose meeting the right person could help him see it. The right guidance could help him.

The next time I saw him in person was two weeks after the whole “I Like You” incident. For the first time in wasn’t in his car or in Starbucks. Funny how tea and coffee is what normally brought us together. In fact it was way more nerve racking for me. And probably him. Lucky for us we were both very good at acting.

I walked into my art classroom and looked at the board as usual. The art teacher liked to draw things on the board for us. To my disappointment, only two words were scribbled across it. “Mr. Way.”

I gasped. I looked over at the teacher's desk and made eye contact with him.  _ Gerard, what the actual fuck?  _ He didn’t seem too surprised to see me. In fact, it was almost like he had resigned himself to the fact he would be teaching me and my class today. Once everyone had filed in he stood up at the board.

“Hi, I’m the substitute. Your teacher is sick or something of the sort. Draw me something and give it to me at the end of class. Besides that do whatever you want but not too loud I don’t want to get in trouble.”

The kids gaped at him. My class was full of the type of kids who loved to make fun of subs. But this one was actually letting us do anything as long as we  _ drew something.  _ Gerard sat at his desk and pulled a comic book and his phone out. I quickly got to work.

I began to draw him. It wasn’t too hard. It was more of a cartoon version of him. I decided to adjust the picture, though. I drew him in a costume. His thin features reminded me of a skeleton so I drew him leading an army- no he wasn’t like that… a parade of dead people. They were off to whatever was next. He had friends helping him. One was Frank, another Ray, another Mikey. I put my name on the back and put it in the pile of drawings on the teacher’s desk.

My phone went off. It was him. “Look, I know this might be weird, but I promise I didn”t do it on purpose.”

I snorted and a few people looked, but I ignored it. “It’s ok. We can meet later if you want.”

His phone went off and I turned mine off. We better not seem so suspicious, especially since we’re still just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this and typed it up quickly. Kinda winging it so don't expect anything worthy of an award.


End file.
